Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki is a Fallen Angel, the daughter of Zaphkiel, mother of Akiko Tokisaki and the first lover of Kyuki Amagiri. She is also a member of Grauzerberer and Grigori. Appearance Kurumi has the appearance of an astonishingly beautiful young woman in her early twenties with long waist length black hair and heterochromatic eyes which her right eye is red and her left eye is amber which is partially covered by her bangs. Kurumi has a slim and voluptous figure. Her body measurements are B95-W59-H87cm. Her height is 157cm. Her hair is usually tied in long twin tails. As a Fallen Angel, Kurumi possess twelve black wings which are symbols of her power. Personality Kurumi is extremely elegant, polite and soft-spoken with a mysterious mature and seductive charm. Beneath her easy-going and happy go lucky nature, Kurumi has immense intelligence and wisdom, being extremely sharp, insightful and perceptive towards people's personalities and relationships. Despite her refined and sophiscated nature, Kurumi is sexually promiscuous, being an immensely lustful nymphomaniac with an insatiable lust for sexual pleasure, having willingly became a Fallen Angel in order to have sex without restraint. Kurumi had sex with hundreds of men throughout her life. It was only after she found true love with her first husband Shido and later Kyuki, did Kurumi ceased her promiscuity, choosing to direct all her lust solely on the men she truly love. In the same moment after Kurumi confess her love towards Kyuki, comforting him by tightly hug his face to her chest, Kurumi passionately kissed Kyuki twice, before removing her clothes, being fully prepared to have sex with Kyuki in order to further express her new found love for the latter. Kurumi have strict standards for sex as she would tirelessly trained Shido and later Kyuki to become master sex specialist in order to satisfy her sexual demands, threatening to cheat on Shido with other men if he could not become skilled enough in sex, which Kurumi proved by having once spent an entire year having extramaritial sex with another man everyday during daytime during her marriage with Shido in order to provoke jealousy in her husband to make him more determine in becoming more skilled in sex by putting in more effort in his sex training with Kurumi at night. Despite so, Kurumi held unbreakable devotion and loyalty when it comes to love, being an extremely loving wife towards Shido even when she commited adultery, being patient enough to continue having sex with him at night in order to give him opportunities to improve. After Shido became skilled enough in sex, Kurumi voluntarily ended her adultery and devote herself wholeheartedly to Shido, eventually conceiveing their only daughter Akiko, declaring that child bearing is a privilage reserved only for the men she loves. After Shido's death in an accident, Kurumi did not resume her promiscuity, devoting all her time and attention in raising their daughter Akiko with tender love and care in Shido's memory, proving herself a very doting mother. After Kurumi fell in love with Kyuki due to the latter's reserved yet deep kindness towards herself and her daughter Akiko, she became aggresive and determined in winning his love, taking every possible chances and moments to get closer to him. When Kyuki silently rejected all her attempts, Kurumi could sense Kyuki's gynophobia. Seeking to found out the reason, Kurumi tried to learnt all she could about Kyuki's past, her determination impressed Jellal enough that he entrusted Kurumi with the story behind Kyuki's tragedy of his broken marriage stemming from his wife Yuzuka's adultery with his older brother Ryuuichi, and how he had ended up joining Grigori. Learning Kyuki's tragedy cemented Kurumi's resolve to stood by Kyuki's side and pursue his love, after they officially became lovers, Kurumi did everything she could to make him happy, even went as far as to encourage Kyuki to practise polygamy in order for him to have more people he love and hold dear, wishing for Kyuki's happiness above all else. Kurumi is extremely aggressive, bold and seductive in expressing her affections for Kyuki, using any opportunity to flirt, seduce, kiss, hug or have sex with Kyuki. Unlike her first husband Shido, Kurumi is more patient with Kyuki when in his sex training, not cheating on him with other men due to sympathizing his past. Her love for Kyuki combined with her lustful nymphomaniac nature led her to attack Kyuki sexually when they're alone, even once spent an entire day having sex with Kyuki refusing to give him time to rest. Kurumi is very kind and compassionate as she would do whatever she can to help people in need such as offering Yuzuka a chance to reconcile with Kyuki partially stemming from her own experience in adultery. Kurumi is fond of little animals, particularly cats, a trait she passed down to her daughter. Power and Abilities Immense Angelic Power: As the daughter of the high ranking Angel Zaphkiel who have trained extremely extensively for more than three hundred years since she had fallen from the grace of God, Kurumi is a tremendously powerful Fallen Angel, becoming the second Fallen Angel to have twelve black wings after Azazel. Her overall powers are on pair with a Super Devil. * Light Manipulation: As a Fallen Angel, Kurumi have light based powers Immense Strength: Kurumi have shown immense physical strength, able to physically manhandle Kyuki when having sex when necessary. She has shown being able to defeat powerful enemies with refined brute force. Master Magician: As a magic genius who have diligently studied and practised magic for more than three hundred years in Grauzeberer, Kurumi is a supreme master magician, with tremendous knowledge and mastery in all types of magic. Her overall skill and experience in magic is superior to even Yuniffel an outstanding genius in Norse Magic. * Cloth Magic: Kurumi can use magic to instantly change her clothings. Master Hand to Hand Combatant Master Chef: Kurumi is an extraordinarily talented chef, which is further honed through 300 years of cooking experience. Having in-depth knowledge of English, Italian, Spanish, Turkish, Chinese and Japanese cuisines, Kurumi can cook an immense variety of extremely delicious food of the finest quality. Kurumi can even apply artistic creativity to her food such as life-like cat shaped onigiri rice balls for her daughter Akiko, and caffè latte with intricate latte art of both Kyuki and her own face. Master Dancer: Kurumi is an extremely graceful dancer. Flight Trivia * Kurumi's current Japanese name which she took when she came to Japan during the Meiji era Kurumi Tokisaki (時咲 胡桃) her last name means Timely Blossom while her name means Walnut. * When seducing the men she loves and having sex, Kurumi enjoyed manifesting her Fallen Angel wings as a sexual fetish, due to finding the idea of a naked Fallen Angel with her wings manifest while having sex arousing, which she also used her wings to hug and enveloped around her lovers to express her love that is so great that it can enveloped them literally.